


Multiplication

by providentialeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Endgame Polyamory, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral Ambiguity, Omega Jesse McCree, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Other, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Virgin Jesse, Were-Creatures, alpha/omega/omega, but just like the traditional literal concept, gabe is OUT OF HIS COMFORT ZONE, non binary jesse mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: "I was alone, then I was alone with my feelin's, then I had you and more feelin's, now it's me, you, Jack andso manyfeelin's. They just keep multiplyin' and it's drownin' me."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on [A Nest for Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966852) someone left a comment along the lines of 'i wish jesse had another omega to help navigate this  
> and that got stuck in my head and i was like okay what if jack was that other omega  
> and this happened  
> this also sidelines the canon that jesse was given a deal by reyes, and puts that power to higher ups in overwatch/the governments that fund overwatch where jesse is assigned to reyes in an attempt to 'control' reyes but that honestly isn't covered all that much in this fic haha *sweats* this just deals with a lot of 'i probably shouldn't do this but I'm gonna let this happen'
> 
> regarding wolves and a/b/o in this universe and p much every werewolf au i write  
> omega are all born afab and alpha are born amab beta are born either or intersex  
> transness is common and accepted amongst werewolves both binary and nonbinary regardless of assigned gender or secondary gender designation  
> because i'm trans and i said so lmao

It was never Reyes' choice. 

They knew him inside and out, had molded him into more than a man, knew his every tick and bias.

They knew exactly what they were doing when they tossed Jesse at the gristle and grit commander, knew exactly how Jesse would fit into the gaps between him and Morrison.

\--

Jesse’s first twenty hours in custody are filled with curses and biting remarks aimed at anyone who’s unlucky enough to have to come near him. 

“I’m sure there’s a muzzle lurking around here somewhere,” Reyes mutters and Jesse growls, “Yeah, perfect for you, huh, Pup?”

He continues filling out the files on his tablet, but the sudden quiet in the room resounds. 

He glances up at Jesse and frowns slightly. 

Jesse’s watching him cautiously. 

The kid’s cuffed to the cot he’s sat on in a small holding cell. 

There’s something different about the tense of his shoulders, the tilt of his head, how he’s looking up through his lashes at Reyes, a fearful tightness to his jowls. 

Reyes frowns at him briefly before returning to tapping in answers on the forms.

\--

Jesse’s practically thrown onto his knees in front of his new commander. 

“Officially your problem, Reyes,” The official says with a shark-smile. 

“Thanks,” Reyes mutters dryly, looking down at Jesse, who keeps his head bowed. 

This is going to be a rough journey.

He waits for the official to leave then grabs Jesse under the arm, aiming to lift him up. 

Jesse goes stiff at his touch, recoiling ever so slightly before freezing in place. 

"... Come on, up," Reyes says after a minute and lifts Jesse the rest of the way. 

Jesse steadies himself on his feet after briefly swaying and Reyes makes a mental note to get him a full medical evaluation ASAP. 

\--

Jesse turns out to be a good soldier, after he realizes that no matter how much he acts up, he’s here to stay.

He follows orders, almost too well.

Learns quickly, but second-guesses himself until Reyes personally addresses him. 

He doesn't talk back, anymore. 

Hardly talks at all, actually, only answering direct questions, and never with many words. 

\--

It was never gonna last. 

Jesse's standing stiffly in front of him, eye socket purpling from the short-lived brawl with an Overwatch agent this morning. 

He watches Jesse close his eyes, take a deep breath, then lower himself to his knees in front of Reyes. 

Reyes' arms slacken in surprise as Jesse starts to pull down his joggers and the briefs underneath.

He grabs Jesse's hands, stilling them. 

"... What are you doing?"

"... Do you want somethin' else?" Jesse asks quietly. 

"What?"

"... They told me you-" Jesse presses his lips together and peeks up at his commander, "They said I could be useful."

"... What?" Reyes whispers, lightly squeezing Jesse's hands. 

"If you don't… Don't want my mouth I- Uh… You _know_ , right?"

"Know what?"

"That I’m Omega.”

Reyes' head reels and he can't seem to gather his brain cells as Jesse stands up. 

He lets go of the younger. 

Jesse hesitates, doesn’t quite pull away. 

Reyes looks over him slowly, indecisive, trying to pull his thoughts together. 

"Useful how?"

"They said you needed… Someone to take out your stress on," Jesse says quietly, "That was the deal they made me. I could live, be safe… Fed, clothed."

Reyes blinks silently, his stomach rolling. 

"Y'all've upheld your part," Jesse mutters, "And now I'm… I didn't mean to piss him off."

"What?" 

"I just told him I couldn't do anythin' without your permission but he… I think he thought I was lyin'," Jesse whispers, lifting a hand up to rub at the edge of the bruise. 

Gabriel takes a minute to process that then slowly reaches behind him for his tablet, shooting a message to Jack about dealing with the other party in this altercation. 

"What'd he ask you for?" 

"Just somethin' quick in the showers," Jesse looks up quickly, nervously, "I didn't let him, though."

"... What'd they tell you about me?" 

"That you… You like obedience. You don't like sharin', you can be rough but it…" Jesse drops his hand and gestures weakly at Gabriel's desk, "Makes sense. You do a lot."

"Most people who come out of gangs have a distinct lack of respect for authority, let alone a _commander_ ," Gabriel says slowly, "Why are you being so respectful?"

"Other than the fact my life's on the line here?" Jesse asks sharply then inhales roughly, meeting Gabriel's eyes with terror in his own, "Sorry." 

Gabriel mildly frowns at him but checks for an answer from Jack instead of responding. 

"Do you want…" Jesse cuts himself off with a weak sound, "I'll do anythin', Sir, but if you don't want my mouth or to fuck me, I need somethin' to go on."

Gabriel takes a slow, deep breath in through his nose then points at the chair across from his desk.

"Sit."

Jesse stumbles back and sits quickly. 

" _Who_ made this deal with you?"

"I… I don't know," Jesse says hesitantly, "It was right after the bust I was… In a hospital bed, my eyes were wrapped up."

"What exactly was the deal?"

"They said… That there was a high position officer, who needed… A new ‘toy’," Jesse mumbles the last few words, anxiously rubbing his fingers together, "Stress relief. They said if I was obedient I'd be taken care of."

Gabriel has a tick in his jaw, teeth clenched so tightly his head throbs. 

"... Was I not-" Jesse swallows roughly and goes very, very still, "Sorry."

"Why?" Gabriel mutters. 

"I shouldn'tve left myself open like that, or brought it up, I'm not complainin' or anythin' I swear. I just… They told me to stay… Pure," Jesse says quickly, a small twist to his mouth. 

"Pure?"

"Virgin," Jesse mutters.

"Why?"

"So you… If you…" Jesse briefly glances up then shifts his arms slowly, crossing them loosely, "If you wanted to claim me, it’d take better."

"What the fuck?" Gabriel huffs under his breath and rubs angrily at his eyes. 

Not sure how all this passed by him. 

Jesse sits silently as Gabriel paces around his desk to his chair, sitting heavily. 

Minutes pass slowly, the Commander staring somewhat vacantly at his desktop. 

"... Sir?" Jesse prompts quietly.

"Hm?"

"What… What am I supposed to do?"

"About what?" 

"Not ‘bout anythin’ in particular I just- I-" Jesse stops himself and hesitates, "Nevermind."

"Out with it."

"I have assignments due," Jesse says slowly, "Extra to make up for failing the history course."

"Are you asking to be excused?" 

"... Yeah."

"Go," Gabriel nods at the door, "Put some ice on that."

Jesse slowly slinks over to the door. 

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this 'deal', alright?"

"Sure," Jesse hesitates with the door unlatched but not open, "Thanks."

"What?" Gabriel asks incredulously. 

"For not… For not punishin' me?" Jesse says, cringing in on himself slightly, fearful of his assumption, "At least not… yet?"

"Go," Gabriel says hoarsely, pointing at the door and Jesse hurriedly leaves. 

Leaves, and no one sees Gabriel bury his face in his hands, trying to make sense of the mess. 

\--

Jesse's oddly more open to him after the incident, even greeting Gabriel or smiling at his commander lightly. 

It doesn't make any goddamn sense. 

\--

With a little time Jesse passes his exams, paper and physical. 

Is vetted for his first mission. 

Gabriel keeps the younger close, advising him to stay in his sights 'or else'.

Doesn't elaborate on the threat, forgets the circumstances until he sees that tiny bit of fear lurking in Jesse's gaze. 

Gabriel fights down his nausea and soldiers on, full fatigues, sweat on his face streaking the camouflage paint. 

\--

"Jesse," Gabriel mutters and comes up behind the younger. 

Jesse tenses, peering over a wall, half-buried, remnants of old stone buildings.

He cranes his neck to look up at Gabriel.

Gabriel surveys the little digout then lowers himself to sit next to Jesse, back against the ancient wall.

"Keep watch," Gabriel murmurs as he pulls out his map and the small LCD screen, generating coded coordinates of his other agents. 

"Yessir," Jesse says easily. 

Gabriel pauses, glancing at the younger briefly before returning to his task.

\--

Jesse's very clean.

It strikes him as odd, given that they'd been in that godforsaken jungle for over a week and the only source of running water on the retrieval jet was the small bathroom sink. 

Jesse comes and sits next to him, as he's been instructed to. 

Gabriel had wanted to debrief, just a basic psych evaluation for the kid's first mission, but he'd noticed Jesse eyeing the bathroom and had muttered, a bit annoyed. 

'Go clean up, then come back here.'

The younger took it literally it seemed. 

Jesse lifts his head slightly to look at him sideways when Gabriel shifts. 

The Commander is stiff and sore and he spreads his legs, an ache shooting up his back. 

Serum be damned, he still feels _old_. 

"Need something from you," Gabriel murmurs, sifting through his folders for the right questionnaire. 

"... Here?" Jesse asks slowly and Gabriel shrugs. 

"Easier, and it won't take that long."

Why are there so many damn _files_? He really needs to clean this drive out.

Jesse shifts again and Gabriel hardly pays attention, until the younger's warmth is radiating. 

Between his legs.

Gabriel lifts his eyes quickly, to Jesse, who's kneeling hesitantly between his commander's thighs, and then into the alley of the jet. 

Anyone could pass, anyone could see, he could get in so much shit for this. 

"Not-" Gabriel clears his throat quietly, "Not what I need from you."

Jesse blinks in surprise and sits back slightly. 

Looking disappointed. 

"Oh," Jesse whispers.

Gabriel's toes curl in his boots involuntarily at the thought, he quickly returns to searching for the right file. 

Expecting Jesse to move, get up, sit down. 

He doesn't and Gabriel looks up again slowly. 

Critically. 

Jesse's face is flushed, not fearful, not worried. 

Embarrassed, a little ashamed. 

"Do you… Want to?" Gabriel asks, regretting the question the second it leaves his mouth. 

Jesse hesitates, obviously, looking down and then to the side, avoidantly. 

"Jesse?" Gabriel whispers. 

"Please?" The younger asks, and his voice is thin, anxious. 

Gabriel feels guilt twisting in his gut. 

He's exhausted, he's in pain, he doesn't want to deal with Jesse's fragile self-worth right now. 

He swallows and turns off the overhead light, just the glow of his tablet and the small lights showing the walkway for emergency exits left in the dark of night. 

It's nearing three, most of the others are asleep. 

It doesn't make him feel any less wary as he moves the tablet closer to his face and shifts his legs open a little more. 

Jesse's hands are on him quickly, unbuttoning. 

Tugging.

Insistent and eager. 

Gabriel can't do it, can't shift his gaze to his agent as he sees the vague silhouette of Jesse's head move, his tablet now blocking the way. 

Lips close around his cockhead and Gabriel breathes in a bit sharply. 

Hot, wet warmth moves down his length, encompassing him. 

He hardens quickly, body more eager than his mind may be. 

"Shit," Gabriel whispers then presses his lips together, glancing up the alley.

Jesse's hands settle on his thighs and squeeze tentatively. 

Though he hadn't been talking about _this_ , it _doesn't_ take long. 

In fact, it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before he grits his teeth, threading his free hand into Jesse's damp hair. 

"Jess, close," Gabriel says under his breath. 

Feels Jesse squeeze his thighs in acknowledgment, then move to hold Gabriel's cock steady, stroking the base and sucking the head. 

Gabriel's abs ache in protest as his gut clenches and his hips rock, cock twitching in Jesse's mouth, hand.

Spilling. 

Jesse lingers, still, for a moment, then Gabriel feels the younger swallow a few times and nearly forgets himself. 

Nearly groans low and loud as his cock gives a spent jerk. 

Jesse pulls off, hands hovering.

Obviously unsure what to do. 

"Jesus," Gabriel whispers, slightly out of breath, sitting up quickly and tucking himself away. 

He can shower when they get back to base. 

That thought hits him like a train and he feels sick, suddenly, at the realization that Jesse just… 

More than a week of no shower, just river water, and he didn't say anything, didn't complain, begged for it, even, while Gabriel just _let_ _him_.

Gabriel angles the tablet to light up the younger's face and his stomach twists. 

Jesse squints at the sudden light then looks up at him. 

Eyes heated, teary, face flushed, come smeared at the corners of his mouth. 

"... Jesse," Gabriel whispers. 

Jesse squirms slightly and Gabriel reads it clear as arousal, the younger's hips shifting, thighs squeezed together. 

Jesse rubs at his mouth with the back of his hand, then drops his gaze. 

"That wasn't… We shouldn't have," Gabriel clears his throat as Jesse rises and slowly sits, legs together, fingers clenched on top of his thighs, "I shouldn't have let you do that."

Jesse hesitates, shrugs lightly. 

Gabriel doesn't know what to say so he falls silent. 

Then finds the file, _finally_ , and wordlessly passes the tablet to Jesse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting cwoserrrr  
> discussion of past rape/abuse

The knock on his door startles Gabe.

He looks up from his work, then at the time. 

Midnight.

"What?" He calls, grouchy. 

"... I have a question."

Gabe blinks in surprise at Jesse's hesitant voice.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly and Jesse shuffles in, letting it fall closed, then standing in loose attention.

Looking tired, even more tired than Gabe feels.

"What's the question?"

"What do you want me to do for my heat?"

"... What?"

"It's… Soon," Jesse says hesitantly. 

"How soon?"

"I-I ain't sure, it's early."

Gabe sits up slightly and studies his agent. 

The restless sickness about the younger. 

Pre-heat. 

"You could've sent a com," Gabe wrinkles his nose slightly and pulls up his schedule, "You should be resting."

"Restin'?"

"... Yeah? So you have… Energy."

"... Oh."

"Do you not normally?"

Jesse's expression gets a little screwy. 

It's a can of worms Gabe has stumbled upon, and he holds the opener. 

"Sit," Gabe mutters and gestures at the chair opposite himself. 

Jesse comes closer and the scent becomes recognizable, the faint steel and burnt sugar of Jesse, stronger. 

Tinged with arousal. 

Gabe blinks to clear his mind as Jesse sits. 

He opens a new message to the doc, looks up. 

"How long are they usually?" 

"Uh… S'not regular," Jesse frowns, "At least two days, up to two weeks."

_"Two weeks,"_ Gabe echoes incredulously. 

"That was… just the once."

"The average, then?"

"Four or five days."

"Okay, that's-" Gabe mutters, trailing off as he starts inputting the info into the private medical calendar, "Manageable."

"If it's too long I can cut it short."

"... What?"

He doesn't want to look at Jesse, that statement so blunt, unworried, as though forcing a heat break was a normal and healthy thing. 

"If you just… Kinda isolate me, y'know, dark room and stuff, it'll break sooner." 

"Jesse," Gabe says hoarsely. 

"... Yeah?" 

"How many times have you done that?" 

"Well it was more… So, uh, about the virgin thing," Jesse shifts nervously and ducks his head, "Not entirely true."

"Explain, please."

"So, the Alphas in Deadlock didnt want pups, but didn't wanna risk me gettin' sick from the sterilizin' drugs so they'd only fuck me in the ass," Jesse says slowly. 

Unashamed, but not in a proud way, more like he's unaware that he sounds indifferent to his own abuse. 

"Okay…"

"And they'd, y'know, take turns, but if I went too long and we had a job they'd break me, s'not that hard, really."

Gabe sits back and subtly crosses his arms low, pressing into his stomach as it rolls with nausea. 

Heats normally only broke under immense distress, it was considered an event worthy of immediate psychiatric evaluation. 

Something that happened once, maybe twice in the average Omega's life if they were lucky. 

The way Jesse's talking about it, as though it's just another option to handle heats. 

"When's the last time you rode a full heat?"

"A year or so ago?"

"And what do you normally do to… Relieve it?"

"Oh… uh…I- Uh."

"Jesse."

"Y'know it's not… I can tell I ain't bein' bred if it's not front hole, yeah? So that was always a bit…" Jesse shrugs lopsidedly, "Other than that… Whatever I was allowed?"

"Allowed…"

Jesse sucks on his teeth and shrugs again, shifting a bit, closing off. 

"What do you _want_ to do?" 

"... Oh," Jesse frowns but stops curling in on himself, pausing, "What're my options?"

"You could… Have a heat room, with… Things to help. Or take a suppressant… Choose a heat mate."

"Heat mate?"

"An Alpha… Or Omega, or whoever, someone to help you."

"I don't…" Jesse wrinkles his nose and leans back in the chair, studying his commander, "Who?"

"Anyone you're interested in? Another agent, or you could… I'd trust you off base for a bit."

"... You?" Jesse whispers. 

Gabe should've expected it but he didn't. 

Blinking, struggling for a response. 

"Is that what you want?" Gabe asks lowly. 

Jesse squirms, subtle but Gabe's hyper focused on the younger. 

Smells the increase in arousal. 

"How soon, Jesse, if you had to guess?" Gabe asks hoarsely. 

"Soon, 'specially if I'm around you."

Gabe curses under his breath and focuses on finishing out the missive and going in to change the code for his rooms, just in case.

"Come on," Gabe mutters as he stands, circles around to grab Jesse, firm but careful, as he maneuvers the younger out of the office.

\--

His rooms are spacious, well lit.

Jesse seems a bit overwhelmed, hovering just a few steps in as Gabe locks the door with the new code.

"Having second thoughts?"

"What?" Jesse asks quietly and turns to look at the older man, frowning slightly in confusion, "No?"

"You stopped."

"Dunno where I'm supposed to go."

"Wherever you want?"

Jesse pauses, looking just a bit hazy. 

"Do I get to choose where you fuck me as well?" 

It sounds like a joke, the way Jesse says it, as though it's an outrageous suggestion, for him to have a choice. 

"Yeah?" Gabe says, slightly hoarse, throat strangled with hurt. 

For Jesse. 

Jesse blinks and frowns at him in suspicion. 

"Jesse, do you really want this?" Gabe asks quickly, "You won't be punished for changing your mind or backing out or whatever. We can get you a room."

"Do you?" Jesse asks quietly, "You're tryin awful hard to get me to change my mind, it seems."

"... I'm not, I just-"

"Sir," Jesse interrupts, boldly, "I ain't fragile, I know you're big, I know you're rough. Doesn't scare me."

"We don't have to do anything like that. Like… Like whatever those people told you I liked."

Jesse studies him silently for a moment.

Looks around. 

"... You got… Got a bed in here?" Jesse asks, sounding shy again.

Out of his depths.

"... Yeah?"

"Is it… Can I see it?"

Gabe finds the request a bit peculiar, but steps away, motioning to the side of the room, a short hallway with three doors. 

He opens the last door and awkwardly holds it open, feeling more than a bit exposed, showing his slightly messy bed, the corners tucked army-perfect but the top wrinkled from where he'd laid down over the comforter. 

Trying to rest with not enough time to sleep.

Jesse hesitates at the threshold, looks up for permission. 

"Go ahead," Gabe mutters, standing stiffly against the open door. 

Jesse slips past him, silent, small. 

Smelling sweet and sharp. 

Jesse moves to stand at the foot of the bed, looking back at Gabe, almost shy, embarrassed, but aware of it, trying to hide it. 

"Pretty big."

Gabe shrugs slowly. 

"Perks of being in command?"

"Perhaps."

Jesse snorts at that and looks back at the bed. 

"Were you serious?" Jesse asks, barely above a whisper, "Can I choose?"

"Everything's your choice, here… For this," Gabe says stiffly, slowly, trying not to sound as heartbroken as he feels dealing with this fucking barely-adult in front of him. 

He wants to help, not hurt, but he's scared he'll do more harm than good if he isn't careful. 

"Bed," Jesse whispers, "On the bed… _In_ the bed?" 

He hears Jesse swallow harshly, shoulders tensing up. 

"Under the covers?" Jesse asks, like it's an amazing request, like it's lavish and unaffordable to him. 

Gabe breaks, taking a shaky breath. 

"Hold on," Gabe says hoarsely and slips out of the room, hurrying to pull out his phone and shoot a message to Jack. 

_Gabriel Reyes: Jack. Help._

_Jack Morrison: What?_

_Gabriel Reyes: Jesse's in heat, brought him to my room._

_Jack Morrison: W H Y ?_

Gabe hesitates, licks his lips and looks at the open door to his room. 

_Gabriel Reyes: He needs it. A good heat._

His phone starts ringing and he curses quietly, knowing that if he doesn't answer Jack will just come here.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gabe?" Jack's anger greets him as soon as he answers. 

Gabe walks back into Jesse's view, speaking clearly. 

"Good Evening to you too, Commander Morrison."

Jesse whips around from staring at the bed to stare at Gabe, worry and fear blatant on his expression. 

Jesse steps forward, like he wants to stop Gabe, stop the call.

Then he freezes, face crumpling in hurt. 

Gabe watches him closely, aching to reassure the younger. 

"I'm assuming he's right there."

"Yep."

"Well tell him you're not reporting him for fuck's sake Gabe, the kid's probably out of his mind!"

"Jesse," Gabe says gently, "Here."

Handing the phone to Jesse. 

Jesse takes it hesitantly, ducking his head and bringing it to his ear. 

"-decisons… Gabe, did you hear me?" 

"Uh… He didn't," Jesse says quietly. 

"Oh," Jack says haltingly, "Hello, McCree."

"He gave me the phone," Jesse says, quickly. 

"Yeah, I figured," Jack sighs roughly, "You're in heat?"

"... Close."

"Are you… Do you _want_ this? With Commander Reyes?"

"Is it… Will I get in trouble?" Jesse asks thinly. 

"... No," Jack says after a pause, "No. There are… Exceptions to the whole chain of command fraternization spiel."

"So it's okay?"

"In your case, yes."

Jesse frowns at Gabe not knowing what to do next. 

Gabe is watching him and for the first time Jesse recognizes that his commander is nervous. 

"Did you know why Overwatch assigned me here?" Jesse asks quietly. 

"... Social Rehabilitation? Your skillset and insider knowledge?"

Jesse looks up at Gabe, chewing on his lip. 

"McCree?"

"Stress relief. For Commander Reyes."

" _What_?" Jack asks sharply, "Who said that?"

"The handlers I had, at the very beginning, then who delivered me, they were… In on it, at least," Jesse mutters. 

Startles when Gabe's hand gently curls around his wrist. 

Pulls his arm out to put the call on speaker. 

"-assure you that _is not_ in your file, and that Overwatch is not a place of _assigning_ Omegas to be-"

"Jack."

"Gabe," Jack says quietly in response, petulant, "Jesse, how close are you?" 

Jesse drops his gaze and shifts where he stands. 

"I ain't sure."

"... Are you in pre-heat? Cold? Or starting to feel warm?" 

"Cold."

"Shit," Jack curses, muffled and then sighs loudly, "Okay… Can you explain a little more about this or do you want… Do you need to-?"

"I'm fine, right now," Jesse murmurs, "Delayed it, a bit, I think."

"Sorry," Gabe whispers to the side and Jesse shrugs. 

Jack makes an annoyed sound. 

"Gabriel, you've always been shit at managing an Omega in heat."

It's said almost fondly and Jesse's brows furrow, dart up to Gabe's neck but it's covered. 

"Are y'all…?" Jesse asks hesitantly. 

He's only seen Jack a couple times since he got here, never for long, the man always moving, always busy. 

Omega, he'd known, it was such a scandal when he was named commander.

But unmated, as far as Jesse knew.

"No," Jack says quickly, automatically. 

"Sometimes," Gabe says, quietly. 

"Gabe," Jack makes another annoyed sound.

"Is… You said it was okay, like, in the sense of rules n' all that," Jesse says slowly.

"It is also okay with me personally, yes."

"Okay," Jesse says weakly. 

"Gabe you message me, in a couple hours, or whenever. McCree, I'll need a formal statement when this is over and-" 

"Bye, Jackie," Gabe says and ends the call.


End file.
